Known tools do not address the problem of fastening a terminal through a terminal block by deflecting tab portions adjacent the terminal block, using a hand tool.
Hoffman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,291, discloses a pliers-type tool in which a part to be crimped is placed directly between the jaws, perpendicularly to the length of the handle. The device is directed to crimping a ferrule onto a tube. Yeiser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,422, describes a tool for crimping a connector to a shielded cable. The workpiece may be crimped in a longitudinal or radial direction, between jaws which pivot at pivot pins. A fixed slot for receiving a terminal is not disclosed.
The patent to Filia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,524, describes a crimping tool for an electrical connector, or terminal, having a pair of cooperating crimping dies. The connector or terminal is of the ferrule type for crimping about a wire. The crimping tool receives the part to be crimped perpendicularly to the length of the tool. Wunder, U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,352, describes a crimping tool which receives the part to be crimped at the nose of the tool.
Plummer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,461, describes a ribbon connector tool in which the jaws are shaped for crimping a connector to a ribbon cable. The patent to Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,820, describes an end-line crimping tool having a U-shaped die holder connected to pivotally joined arms such that closing the handle end of the arms crimps an object interposed between the die and a rim mounted on the arm of the pivot. The crimping tool of Allen has pliers-type arms pivotally connected adjacent the ends, and is not readily adaptable for crimping a terminal into an insulator.
None of these patents discloses a device as described and claimed below.